


"I love you"

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Sungmin don't need words to know they love each other (and so do you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Post-disbandment fic. Not sad or anything. Just saying.

The glint in the corner of his eye catches Kyuhyun's attention. He tears his gaze away from the music sheets splayed out all over his desk and looks at the direction of the glint. The ring on his left hand makes itself known and he angles it just so that the light from the sun hits it. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he lifts his hand towards him to get a better look at the ring.   
  
The ring is still as beautiful as the day he first bought it, he thinks as he turns his hand this way and that. He takes it off and admires the plain white gold band. An engraved message on the inside of the band catches the light.   
  
 _3.2.2020 LSM ♡ CKH_   
  
A chuckle escapes his lips.   
  
"Five years, huh," Kyuhyun says to himself. He rolls the ring in between his fingers, admiring the simple design before putting it back to where it's supposed to be.   
  
The moment the ring is placed snugly on his finger, Kyuhyun feels a sense of calm wash over him and he dutifully begins his work once more. He ignores the glare of the sunset behind him and focuses on reviewing the sheets of music for the idol group he's handling.   
  
  
  
  
  
It's been five years since Super Junior broke up and Kyuhyun finds himself missing his brothers as he watches SM's newest boy band practice their hearts out for their debut song. Their eyes are bright and hopeful but at the same time there's pain and maturity mixed in the equation. Despite it all, Kyuhyun knows they will succeed. Because together they will learn how to grow and learn how to be one. Just like Super Junior had once done.  
  
Kyuhyun calls their attention and gives them the most encouraging speech he can. It's not like him to encourage others, and the trainees —now soon to be idols— are shocked when he begins but nonetheless they smile gratefully at their mentor and thank him. The leader takes a step forward and bows so low that Kyuhyun feels a sense of pride overcome him. The rest of the group follows and it feels painfully familiar.   
  
Kyuhyun beckons the leader to stand up straight and bids them all farewell. There is nothing more for him to do here. The group gives him hugs and thanks him before he leaves. Before he closes the door, Kyuhyun takes one last look back at the boys who are huddled together in a circle.  
  
He closes the door just as their leader shouts their slogan. Kyuhyun wipes the solitary tear that falls from the corner of his eye and makes his way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyuhyun is used to this, the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs just as he opens the door to the house he owns. He is used to seeing  _that_  smile directed at him, soft and loving; he is used to the voice that greets him.  
  
"Welcome home, Kyuhyunnie."   
  
And he is used to the arms that surround his neck in a gentle embrace.   
  
What he isn't used to, is the way his arms automatically wrap themselves around the muscular frame and how his arms don't seem to want to let go. He isn't used to the way the voice takes away all the fatigue he's felt since he began work; and he definitely isn't used to the way his heart always skips a beat in anticipation as he hears the rush of footsteps to greet him.   
  
It's been five years and it never changes, Kyuhyun thinks.  
  
"Glad to be home," Kyuhyun whispers burying his head further into the warmth of the man in his arms. "Sungmin."   
  
The sound of Sungmin's laughter fills Kyuhyun's ears and he pulls back to get a better look at him. Sungmin has a bright smile on his face, eyes crinkling just the slightest at the corners. He rests a hand on Kyuhyun's cheek, caressing it lightly.   
  
"Have you eaten? I made dinner." Kyuhyun smiles and shakes his head.   
  
Sungmin pecks him on the lips laughing just as their lips pull apart. Something lodges itself in Kyuhyun's throat. He barely has enough time to register that Sungmin’s hand is traveling downwards, across his cheek, down his arm, until it meets his own hand, intertwining their fingers in the process. Sungmin turns and pulls Kyuhyun along with him, leading him to the dining room where the food is still laid out.  
  
Sungmin sits to his right and Kyuhyun takes the seat at the head of the table. Kyuhyun spots his favorite dishes laid out and smiles gratefully at Sungmin, kissing the back of his partner's hand still warm in is.  
  
"Let's eat?" Sungmin asks and Kyuhyun laughs as he nods, and reluctantly detaches his hand from Sungmin’s.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Kyuhyun asks as Sungmin spoons more of the pork cutlet onto his own plate, tongue poking at the corner of his mouth like a child. Kyuhyun chuckles as he takes the plate from Sungmin's hand to spoon the leftover meat onto his own plate.   
  
"I just thought I'd cook something different." Sungmin shrugs as he pushes the bowl of rice to Kyuhyun. "You've been working hard all week after all."  
  
Kyuhyun frowns at the little amount of rice on Sungmin's plate and adds a little more before taking the rest for his own. Sungmin whines but doesn't make a move to transfer the rice to Kyuhyun's plate.   
  
They do this almost every night and Kyuhyun's heart swells at the thought of how fond he is of this routine. He smiles as he takes the first spoonful of his meal.   
  
Sungmin takes a smaller bite and smiles at Kyuhyun and there's a moment where they're just smiling at each other, looking into each other's eyes as they eat their food.   
  
It is then that Kyuhyun notices the fine lines at the corner of Sungmin's eyes and the graying in his hair, highlighted by the dining room light. He swallows the food in his mouth and feels his heart rate triple. Sungmin still looks as handsome as he did the day he first laid eyes on him.  
  
"You're beautiful," Kyuhyun compliments and Sungmin splutters, almost choking on his meal had he not swallowed it all beforehand.   
  
"What are you saying?" Sungmin asks waving Kyuhyun's compliments away as he spoons more of his meal into his mouth.   
  
Kyuhyun just laughs and leans to kiss him on the temple, finding pleasure in the small blush that colors Sungmin's cheeks as he pulls away.   
  
"I mean it," Kyuhyun says sincerely going back to eating his food.   
  
Sungmin rolls his eyes but there's a smile on his lips that tells Kyuhyun that he accepts the compliment.  
  
Their dinner is filled with more stories from Sungmin as he recounts his day teaching children how to play different kinds of instruments. Kyuhyun can't help but let his mind wander and admire the man in front of him, occasionally missing out bits of the conversation. Kyuhyun is shocked that Sungmin still captivates him, even up to this day.   
  
He lets his mind wander again as Sungmin begins yet another story about yet another student. Sungmin's lips are still full and plump much like they were when he was in his twenties. Kyuhyun could close his eyes and he'd still feel the softness on his lips, memories of all their kisses running through his mind. Sungmin smiles, turning his attention back to the food and Kyuhyun thinks his heart could burst at the innocence in his smile. This smile is one of his favorites on Sungmin, the genuine small smile that tells Kyuhyun he is more than happy. And then Sungmin turns to him, eyes crinkling as he laughs and mouths something Kyuhyun is slowly registering.   
  
"Are you even listening?" Sungmin asks as he chuckles, no malice in his tone and Kyuhyun chuckles and nods even though he has absolutely no idea what Sungmin has been talking about.  
  
Sungmin resumes his story and Kyuhyun resumes admiring Sungmin. He can't help but admire the light in Sungmin's eyes, how they're still as bright as ever, even brighter now, it would seem.  
  
Sungmin turns to him, eyes no longer crinkled but smile still intact. The dining room light is shining on his face, making him look ethereal. Kyuhyun sucks in a breath.   
  
"What?"  
  
Kyuhyun scrambles for the right words, eyes blinking rapidly. He wants to tell Sungmin everything, how he thinks his eyes shine brighter than they used to, how his smile still captivates him but nothing comes out. He shakes his head, chuckles and says, "Nothing."  
  
And just like that, their dinner ends. Kyuhyun offers to wash the dishes but Sungmin pushes him to the bathroom, pecks him on the cheek and tells him to wash up.   
  
"I know you're tired so go get ready for bed and I'll wash the dishes," Sungmin tells him as he turns to the kitchen where the sink is located. Kyuhyun is about to protest, to tell Sungmin that it's his turn but he knows Sungmin will insist. He sighs and smiles. He walks toward his lover and wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his hair, nuzzling Sungmin's head in the process.   
  
"I'll wait for you," Kyuhyun whispers into his hair and kisses his temple one more time before leaving his lover's side.  
  
Kyuhyun's just turned the shower head off when he hears their bedroom door close. He wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom to find Sungmin’s back to him, shirt already halfway off. The sight before him makes his throat dry.   
  
Kyuhyun gulps and slowly steps forward, instinctively reaching out to help Sungmin tug his shirt off. Haltingly, Kyuhyun pulls the shirt up as Sungmin raises his arms. He feels the warmth of Sungmin’s skin on his fingertips and he breathes in slowly, feeling the air around them become hot and suffocating.   
  
Sungmin turns to face him when his shirt is tossed aside. Kyuhyun shudders when he feels Sungmin’s warm palms on his shoulders. There’s a playful smirk teasing the edges of Sungmin’s mouth and Kyuhyun rests his hands on Sungmin’s hips, bringing him closer.   
  
“I want you,” Kyuhyun whispers against Sungmin’s lips.   
  
“I want you, too,” Sungmin replies, lips brushing against Kyuhyun’s own but not quite pressing.   
  
Kyuhyun chuckles and leans down to kiss Sungmin properly, lips meeting halfway. Kyuhyun feels fireworks explode in his heart and he rests his hands on Sungmin’s backside, squeezing the soft muscle as he lifts him up, lets him wrap his legs around him. He takes care not to break the kiss as he carries Sungmin to their bed.   
  
He lays him down gently, wanting to savor every second of what’s to come. When Kyuhyun finally pulls away from their kiss, he takes a few seconds to admire Sungmin’s flushed cheeks, his swollen lips and the love in his eyes. He wastes no time in standing up, throwing his towel to the side of the room and pulling Sungmin’s jogging pants off of him.   
  
Kyuhyun sees Sungmin sit up a little, putting his weight on his elbows and bites his lip and he takes a deep breath, admiring the sight before him. He crawls over to Sungmin and settles his weight in between Sungmin’s legs.   
  
Their eyes meet and there’s emotion in Sungmin’s eyes, emotion he knows all too well. Before any of them can speak, Kyuhyun caresses the side of Sungmin’s cheek, guides their faces closer and kisses him passionately.   
  
“I need you. I want you,” Kyuhyun whispers as he pulls away, pinning Sungmin against the sheets, breath hot and needy against Sungmin’s skin.  
  
Sungmin smiles up at him, caressing Kyuhyun’s face. “Then I’m all yours.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun hears and he feels fingers treading his hair lightly. He can’t help but lean in to the touch, groaning as he tries to fall back asleep. The sound of Sungmin’s soft laughter fills the room and Kyuhyun thinks it is such a nice sound to fall asleep to.   
  
“You have to wake up, Kyuhyun. You’re going to be late for work.” Sungmin plants a soft kiss on his temple and Kyuhyun turns his head to where he knows Sungmin’s face is. He doesn’t open his eyes. And then Sungmin kisses him on his eyelids, whispering ‘wake up wake up wake up’ with each press of lips. Soon, Sungmin is kissing him all over his face, thighs straddling Kyuhyun to the bed.   
  
And this right here, Kyuhyun thinks, is the best way to wake up. Begrudgingly, he opens his eyes just as Sungmin plants a kiss on his lips. And when Sungmin opens his eyes, lips still on his, Kyuhyun thinks that the sight before him is the best thing to wake up to.   
  
It’s funny because every day, for exactly five years now, this is how Sungmin wakes him up.   
  
“Breakfast is ready,” Sungmin whispers as he pecks Kyuhyun one last time before moving to get off of him.   
  
Kyuhyun pulls on Sungmin’s wrist before he can completely get off. “Hey,” he calls out as he settles Sungmin on his lap, hands coming to rest on his hips, fingers tracing lazy patterns on the skin inside of his shirt.   
  
“Happy anniversary,” Kyuhyun greets with a smile before kissing Sungmin on the forehead, and then on the tip of his nose and lastly, on his lips. It’s just a light peck because he knows he’s just woken up and his breath must stink.   
  
Sungmin laughs and wraps his arms around Kyuhyun. “Happy anniversary, Kyuhyun!”   
  
“Five years,” He hears Sungmin whisper and Kyuhyun holds onto Sungmin tighter.  
  
“And counting,” Kyuhyun finishes off.  
  
“Okay, now let me go and eat breakfast so you can shower and I can kiss you properly.” Sungmin plants a kiss on Kyuhyun’s forehead before getting up and off of him.   
  
Kyuhyun plops back down onto the pillows and groans as he watches Sungmin sashay out of their room.  
  
“Up and off the bed, Cho Kyuhyun!” Sungmin shouts from outside the hall. Kyuhyun guesses he’s probably by the stairs and Kyuhyun scrambles out of bed to go to where Sungmin is.   
  
“Don’t forget about tonight,” Kyuhyun reminds as he takes his seat in the dining room. Sungmin rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.   
  
“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Sungmin pushes most of the meal towards Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun wordlessly accepts them, adding each of the food in the bowls to his plate.  
  
“That was one time, Min,” Kyuhyun defends and Sungmin laughs as he takes the bowl Kyuhyun previously took from to gather his own food to his plate.  
  
“If you say so,” Sungmin singsongs. “I’m still calling you though. Exactly, thirty minutes before.”   
  
Kyuhyun clicks his tongue but doesn’t say anything more as he starts eating his breakfast. Somewhere around spooning his second scoop of rice to his mouth, Sungmin’s socked foot finds his under the table. He smiles as he chews his food.   
  
Breakfast is relatively quiet, both choosing not to speak unless to remind each other of important appointments they might forget. Sungmin finishes eating first, as he always does, and waits for Kyuhyun to finish. Kyuhyun can feel Sungmin’s foot travelling higher and higher, warming not only his skin but the whole his whole body.   
  
“Sungmin, stop that,” Kyuhyun tries to say calmly but from the smile Sungmin is directing at him, he knows he doesn’t look calm at all. Sungmin coyly tilts his head and rests it on his palm.   
  
“Stop what?”  
  
Kyuhyun chokes on his last bite as he feels Sungmin’s foot dangerously close to his crotch. He starts coughing, and as if on cue, Sungmin withdraws his foot, handing Kyuhyun a glass of water. There’s a laugh Kyuhyun knows is threatening to fall out of Sungmin’s lips. When he’s calmed down, Kyuhyun glares at Sungmin.  
  
“If you don’t stop it, I’ll fuck you right here,  _right now_ ,” Kyuhyun half whispers the last two words sternly and Sungmin’s eyes twinkle.   
  
“Will you?” Sungmin asks, voice pitched higher in a way that tells Kyuhyun that he’s begging for it. Kyuhyun smirks and leans down to kiss Sungmin, tasting breakfast as he slips his tongue in between those lips.   
  
“Or maybe,” Kyuhyun begins, pulling away from the kiss. Kyuhyun kisses him again, holding Sungmin’s head closer to kiss him deep. “I’ll leave you here wanting for more.”   
  
Kyuhyun pulls away abruptly and gets off the table to head to their bedroom. He laughs as he hears the chairs and table collide. A string of curses leave Sungmin’s lips and Kyuhyun just laughs even louder.   
  
“Hey! Get back here and finish what you started!” Sungmin shouts but Kyuhyun just keeps walking towards their bedroom.  
  
Before Kyuhyun closes the door, he shouts, “I didn’t start anything! I wasn’t the one who started the teasing.”   
  
When Kyuhyun’s done showering, his clothes are already laid out on the bed and Sungmin is staring at their closet, probably looking for his own clothes. Kyuhyun laughs at the sight before walking to him, kissing Sungmin’s neck lightly.  
  
“Wear the striped shirt I got you last year, the red and white one,” Kyuhyun says as he reaches for the shirt. Sungmin turns to him with a smile, hands on his slightly wet hips.   
  
“Thanks, Kyu.” Sungmin pecks him on the cheek and sets his choice of clothes down on the bed before showering.   
  
Kyuhyun looks at the clothes on the bed Sungmin’s laid out for him. He smiles at the matching shirt on the bed, with blue stripes instead of red. Couple tees aren’t so bad, he thinks as he starts to get ready.   
  
When Sungmin exits the shower, Kyuhyun has finished dressing up. He moves to his husband to distract him with kisses as he dresses up. Sungmin half-heartedly shoves him away, laughing as Kyuhyun kisses his exposed skin.   
  
“Kyuhyun, stop.” Sungmin laughs as he puts on his underwear. “You’re going to be late if you don’t leave soon.” They both know that Kyuhyun’s not going to be late even if he leaves fifteen minutes later.   
  
Kyuhyun only stops kissing Sungmin to help him into his shirt. He places a light kiss on his lover’s lips and holds his face in his hands to admire his favorite sight of the day.   
  
“I’ll see you out,” Sungmin says, kissing the tip of Kyuhyun’s nose as he pulls away from Kyuhyun’s grasp.   
  
Kyuhyun watches Sungmin go, grabbing at the things Kyuhyun will need for the day, which is just the bag he left by the side of their bed. Kyuhyun thanks Sungmin as the older hands it to him. Hand in hand, they walk down the stairs.  
  
Kyuhyun opens the door but turns back to face Sungmin.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight,” Kyuhyun whispers moving to hold Sungmin in his arms. Sungmin wraps his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist. Kyuhyun can feel the smile on Sungmin’s lips against his neck.   
  
“I already miss you,” Sungmin whispers in reply, his hold on Kyuhyun tightening. They both laugh at this.   
  
When they break apart, Kyuhyun twines their fingers together. “Happy anniversary,” Kyuhyun says, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Sungmin’s.  
  
“Five years and counting.” Sungmin pecks him on the cheek.   
  
“I have to go,” Kyuhyun says but makes no move to let go of Sungmin’s hands.   
  
It’s Sungmin who pulls away first, Sungmin who tips Kyuhyun’s head up so they can look each other in eye.   
  
“Call me when you get to work. Don’t forget to pick me up at six thirty sharp. I’ll see you tonight.” Sungmin kisses him on the lips, fisting a little bit of the fabric of Kyuhyun’s shirt, being careful not to crumple it.   
  
“I will,” Kyuhyun whispers.   
  
Sungmin shakes his head and pushes Kyuhyun out the door. But before Kyuhyun is completely out, he tugs on Kyuhyun’s wrist to bring him back. He laughs as he pulls Kyuhyun’s head down so their lips can meet in a more passionate kiss.  
  
Kyuhyun opens his eyes as Sungmin pulls away and admires the flush in his cheeks and the red on his lips. Sungmin still has his eyes closed as he mouths against Kyuhyun’s lips, “Take care.”   
  
Kyuhyun leaves after that. He watches Sungmin lean against the door frame, arms crossed and eyes trained on the car Kyuhyun is in. He knows Sungmin is going to be watching until the car has rounded the corner. He’s seen it many times from the rearview mirror.   
  
Tonight, Kyuhyun thinks, he can’t wait for tonight. 


End file.
